Direct injection gasoline engines are currently used by many engine manufacturers. In a direct injection engine, highly pressurized gasoline is injected via a common fuel rail directly into a combustion chamber of each cylinder. This is different than conventional multi-point fuel injection that is injected into an intake tract or cylinder port.
Gasoline-direct injection enables stratified fuel-charged combustion for improved fuel efficiency and reduced emissions at a low load. The stratified fuel charge allows ultra-lean burn and results in high fuel efficiency and high power output. The cooling effect of the injected fuel and the even dispersion of the air-fuel mixture allows for more aggressive ignition timing curves. Ultra lean burn mode is used for light-load running conditions when little or no acceleration is required. Stoichiometric mode is used during moderate load conditions. The fuel is injected during the intake stroke and creates a homogenous fuel-air mixture in the cylinder. A fuel power mode is used for rapid acceleration and heavy loads. The air-fuel mixture in this case is a slightly richer than stoichiometric mode which helps reduce knock.
Direct-injected engines are configured with a high-pressure fuel pump used for pressurizing the injector fuel rail. A pressure sensor is attached to the fuel rail for control feedback. The pressure sensor provides an input to allow the computation of the pressure differential information used to calculate the injector pulse width for delivering fuel to the cylinder. Errors in the measured fuel pressure at the fuel rail result in an error in the mass of the fuel delivered to the individual cylinder.